Destructive Irregularity
The Destructive Irregularity are individuals who are recognized by the Novus Orbis Sequentia as a force that poses a direct threat to their world's stability, as they all have desires against the current world. They are monitored by the Boundary Management System. Information Individuals who are considered to have too much power for the world and are either to be captured or killed, often depending on the individual themselves and their threat level on the Phase System which determines how they're dealt with. They have the power that is, can, or will become a serious threat to the world, anyone can become one and they're recognized as an 'Enemy of the World' which distorts the world's desire and go against it. They often possess a form of Ars that connects them to the Boundary directly in varying levels of intensity which gives them a higher 'Phase' rating and are said to be closer to the largest threat to this world than other souls. Because they are against this world's desires and existence, they are not accepted to be part of it and are considered the world's evil with the power to bring collapse to stability - whether they are truly evil in their intents or not. Despite that, they are not inherently malevolent nor were they always linked to the Powers in the Boundary, although many choose to be evil and walk the road to gain the Boundary's power which has corrupted many. Even so, it is entirely possible to find one that also fights with good intentions and isn't corrupt. Any individual who is not an Irregularity, or is no longer one is considered a Phase Blue. History The Original Destructive Irregularity The original Irregularity was believed to have appeared in the Third War at some point, which the system regarded as such a high threat to it with its desire growing beyond control, according to the system. It is highly believed it was connected to the Seithr Anomaly and Black Corrosion. At the time "Red" was the highest threat level it observed, being done by one of its Azure Interface Prime field who observed the threat-- and it was also called the Red Irregularity. The Third War There were countless individuals who went against the NOS, with many becoming threat levels of purple and red, and the population of blues was dropping drastically as Seithr corruption increased. While little is known about the cause of Irregularities in the war, the individuals were vicious and violent, with their Drives and capabilities being enhanced and beyond containment, making them quite insane. This was believed to be due to the Seithr increase during the Third War. They all had desires against the world's order, which seemed to only feed their power. But they would quickly turn into Seithr by their weapons or other means due to their soul dying. They would go against the established Order of the world and denied it so heavily that their power caused distortions and errors in the system monitoring them. World Crisis When there was an unforeseen collapse in the system, some Irregularities gained power and a new threat level was born. Phase Blacks Phase Blacks had desire against the world so incredibly strong that it would even affect the people around them. These individuals surfaced during the World Crisis and were enemies of the very world. Their existence in the world is stated to be completely gone and cut away from the world. They, among many others, were completely wiped from the database. The End of the War During the end o the war, there was a mass disappearance o current Irregularities by an unknown cause, including the Phase Blacks. The NOS would utilize their system to maintain a heavier maintenance on all Irregularities to ensure this outbreak and threat didn't occur again. Control Sequence In Control Sequence, the world enjoyed little threat by Irregularities, with very few even passing Purple, and less Red. This lasted up until an attack on Yamatsumi, where a Phase Black would be revealed to the public for the first time in nearly 50 years. Azure 0 Destructive Irregularity codenamed Nex Azure 0 was recorded in the system at an unknown time and known to be among the largest threats to it, since the time of the original observation of the Red Irregularity. Publically he became known as one during his assault on the Yamatsumi laboratories where a Cauldron was being tested alongside a Grimoire AI system. The damage done was enough to warrant his rank. Since this time, Nex has maintained his position at the top of the Phase Threat System. Although he doesn't yet have the power of a true Phase Black, Nex's potential outshines those in the past which makes him a top priority. Phase Threat Levels Each soul dubbed a Destructive Irregularity is not only given a criminal ranking but for the NOS to have a better tracking system, the system would assign a threat level called 'Phase' that was based on the power level of the one in question. A form of phase can only be read by the System, AIP, and scanners. Phases are assigned to each individual, red being the highest and gray the lowest, with black being reserved for threats to the world itself. Phases can go up or down in intensity depending on the individual's strength to the Boundary. The Phase is determined by threat level, ars stability, and Seithr Corruption, if applicable. Phase Black The most dangerous individuals the world's system knows of. They are codenamed 'Destroyers'. Often in possession of experimental Grimoire or Ars with power that can threaten the entire structure of the world or manipulate power from the Boundary directly. Phase Black has only been given to a handful of individuals in the past which were within the Third War but were all quelled. It is a ranking so scarce, that normally requires the intervention of higher level forces such as those of the System itself. When subdued, they are to be brought to the system to be dealt with directly, and all forces are to at least attempt to stop one should it surface. Currently, the only known Phase Black is Nex. Sylar was apparently meant to become a Phase Black by the SIA's report as of the incident in Ibukido that claimed thousands of lives which he was accused of, however, the claim ended up being challenged by anonymous individuals in the Council, and Sylar never was raised to one as he never denied or confirmed his part in the event. Phase Green Unknown Phase between Red and on par with Black. It's a phase that is only recorded in the System's memory, but no one has currently. Phase Red Deadly individuals who have knowledge of their power and use it for direct harm on the order and stability of the world. Their abilities are often experimental and often come from either magic, the Boundary, or genetic experimentation etc. They are high-value targets by the System and present a direct threat to it. They may be in possession of Grimoire or experimental Ars, corruption levels are commonly very high. Their capabilities almost always involve the manipulation of Seithr and access the Boundary's power directly. Phase Red individuals are almost never dealt with by the military directly, due to their unnatural abilities. Instead, Sequence Destroyers or specialized units are deployed specifically for dealing with them in most cases. Because they are so deep into the Phase System's threat level, their soul typically won't be salvageable to a Phase Blue. If not killed immediately, they are captured before death in claims of research purposes to discover better ways of countering Phase Reds, though the fate of Phase Reds is debatable, and the SIA has been known to study their power. Records of the Phase Red are kept only by the SIA. Sylar is a well-known Phase Red, his terrorism on the governmental structures have claimed many lives, and his power is considered to be unstable. Phase Purple People who bare power that potentially could link them to becoming a future threat and may have knowledge of the Boundary and/or Magic but can't manipulate its energy to its full use. Their drives are above average in strength, but often don't know how to use their abilities. Typically are problems that the government wishes to stop before they become worse. Phase Purple is dealt with by the Council Templar and sometimes the Sequence Intelligence Agency's Destroyers if justified, although regular militia can still be given missions to deal with a Phase Purple. They are most commonly erased once quelled, not baring enough power to warrant capture, but still an acknowledged threat. They may be corrupted by Seithr, or carrying an illegal ars. Phase Yellow Individuals who should be approached with caution, the System has determined them a threat but doesn't know enough to place them. They range from the possibility of knowing magic, or have deadly technology, some may even be experimental. Because so little is known in this stage its possible for Yellow to jump straight to Red depending on their developments. Phase Grey Potentially troublesome forces to the System, most criminals who can't be handled by simple vigilantes bare this ranking or those who decide to go against authority. They are often captured and exiled or erased. Phase Blue Phase Blue is a phase for normality and the absence of corrosion. The person is not exhibiting any signs of violent mental or physical outbreaks or struggle and are no longer a threat against the world's order. Ideally, the NOS prefers individuals to be Phase Blue. Most people in its ranks are Phase Blue. Notable Forces of Destruction *Nex - The Destroyer, and the largest enemy to the world currently. Contains a highly destructive Power of Azure and corrosive abilities with Seithr. Despite this, he is not the strongest to possess the Black ranking in history and the NOS seeks to nip his power in the bud. **Ars in Possession: Azure Grimoire **Phase: Black *Sylar- The White Demon, whose chaotic nature proves a threat to order. An S-class criminal who brings disaster with him by jet-black lightning and vicious Seithr storms. **Ars in possession: Apolloexon **Phase: Red *Zaezel - A Boundary Manifestation Experiment, who is an Irregularity by nature. **Ars in possession: Experimental Ars, Organic Simulant of Soul Harvester **Phase: Red *Yami Akuhei - Perhaps one of the only cases of a known Irregularity that harbors desires against the world that is within the NOS. He is maintained by the system, however. **Phase: N/A *Valetha Deumos - A criminal who seeks truths that must not be known in the eyes of the government. **Ars in Possession: Experimental Ars: Iblisa and Lilithel **Phase: Purple *Xiona - A Prime Field who claims to be the strongest Azure Interface Primefield and has gone rogue against the system. **Phase: Not determined Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:Plot Category:EvoBlaze Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Criminals